


Vezeklés

by marysidehouse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romantikus, barátság
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysidehouse/pseuds/marysidehouse
Summary: Lucius Malfoynak és Hermione Grangernek bonyolult múltja van, de egy váratlan találkozás, évekkel a háború után, elgondolkodtatja mindkettejüket azon, hogy vajon ez lehetne-e másképp. Tovább tud lépni Lucius azon a bűntudaton, ami azóta emészti, hogy az a bizonyos dolog történt Hermionéval a házában, a háború végén? A háború némileg megtörte Hermionét, de ezt bátran próbálja eltitkolni. Lucius átlát rajta, de vajon Hermione képes továbblépni múltjuk fájdalmain, és gyermeki ártatlansága elveszítésén?Írta: OneredshoeEredeti címe: AtonementAngolról magyarra fordította : marysidehouseMagyar címe: Vezeklés





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Atonement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947756) by [Oneredshoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneredshoe/pseuds/Oneredshoe). 



> Írta: Oneredshoe  
> Eredeti címe: Atonement  
> Angolról magyarra fordította : marysidehouse  
> Magyar címe: Vezeklés  
> Mindenkinek jó olvasást kívánok a történethez.  
> xx Mary  
> Még nincs béta olvasva, így az esetlegesen előforduló hibákért elnézéseteket kérem.

**Első Fejezet – A véletlen találkozás**

Majdnem két teljes év telt el, hogy túlélte a háborút és a velejáró traumát, mikor Lucius Malfoy először látta Hermione Grangert, azon rémes délután óta a szalonjában, a közelgő háború vége előtt.

Mint anno, ezúttal is követte két fiatalember, akiket a barátainak nevezett, de ekkor bosszúsnak tűnt. A fiatalnő erősen sántított ahogy végigverekedték magukat az Abszol úton, és az úti társai fülük botját sem mozdították a kérelmére, hogy lassítsanak; úgy tűnt, hogy túlságosan bele vannak merülve saját beszélgetésükbe ahhoz, hogy egyátalán tudomást vegyenek róla.

Egyre jobban s jobban lemaradt a két varázsló mögött, és végül teljesen megállt. Neki dőlt az egyik bolt bejáratának támasz gyanánt, és felemelte sérült lábát a földről, miközben barátai után pillantott, akiknek még mindig nem hiányzott.

Lucius a bolttal szemközti kávézóbban ült, ahol a nő megállt; a barátaira várt, hogy csatlakozzanak hozzá délutáni teára. Kicsivel korábban érkezett, és az embereket figyelte míg várakozott. Legjobb barátjával, Perselusszal, elég könnyen visszafogadta a társadalom, mikor kiderült, hogy mindketten Dumbledore emberei voltak a második háború alatt.

Persze, mindig akadtak olyanok, akik ezt nem hitték el, még úgy sem, hogy a szövetségüket Dumbledore portréja is igazolta a tárgyalásukon. A fekete és vörös fejek után pillantott, amik gyors tempóban tűntek el a szeme elől. Gúnyosan elmosolyodott, tudva, hogy ez a két bizonyos griffendéles varázsló vezette a „gyűlöletosztályt”; legalábbis, ha ex-halálfalókról volt szó.

Lucius értékelte a pozíciójukat, hiszen volt dolga Tom Denem legaljasabb és legközönségesebb követőivel ; de ezek ketten még mindig gyerekes-szemléletmóddal gondolkodtak sok mindenen, nem úgy, mint barátnőjük, aki még mindig azt figyelte, hogyan távolodnak az utcán. A fiatalnő nagyon szívélyes volt mindenki iránt, és tényleg, neki volt a legtöbb oka, hogy feldúlt legyen.

Még ha az emberek nem is tudtak a hűségéről azokban a szörnyű időkben, általában toleránsak voltak vele, mikor nyilvánvalóvá volt, hogy Lucius megváltozott. A kígyófejű sétapálcát elhagyta, ahogy a védjegyévé vált hosszúhaját is, a haja ekkor már csak a vállait verdeste. A változással pedig egy szabademberré vált; egy döntéssel, amit kivettek a kezéből. Narcissa elhagyta a háború kezdetén. Sosem voltak egy álompár, de azért egész jól működtek. A háború után viszont Narcissa követelte teljes szabadságát, és a szép újvilág részeként a férfi megadta neki, amit kért.

Lucius kirántotta magát a gondolatai közül, és visszapillantott a még mindig mozdulatlanul álló boszorkányra az út másik oldalán. Azonnal észrevette, hogy jön, anélkül, hogy felismerte volna. Ami elsőként megragadta a figyelmét, az a csinos, fehérpöttyös, zöld ruhája volt. A vékonyanyag vígan táncolt körülötte a nyári szellőben, gesztenyebarna fürtjei pedig lágyan omlottak a vállára. Meglehetősen szép látványt nyújtott, és felkeltette a férfi érdeklődését még azelőtt, hogy látta volna, hogy kicsoda a nő.

Azt sem vette észre először, hogy megsérült, csak azt, hogy egy vonzó nő volt. Mindenesetre, amikor felismerte, ledöbbenten nyugtázta, hogy ki az, és azt, hogy mennyire bájos.

Semmi esetre sem egy tradicionális szépség, de szívformájú arca nagyon szép látvány volt, és úgy tűnt, hogy volt egy nemes tartása és kecsessége, ami a generációjából hiányzott. Lucius izgatottá vált, és mint amolyan mardekáros, kihasználta a felkínálkozott lehetőséget. Felállt a székéből, és lassan elindult az út másik oldalára a nőhöz.

Ahogy egyre közelebb ért hozzá, úgy vett észre egyre többet. A nő mellkasa hevesen emelkedett és süllyedt, és úgy hangzott, mintha összeszorította volna a torkát.

– Engedje meg, hogy segítsek, Miss Granger – mondta, mire válaszként egy ijedt sóhajt kapott, majd a fiatalnő felkapta a fejét. Ekkor pillantotta meg a pánikot a szemeiben, de folytatta, mintha semmi veszítenivalója nem lett volna.

– Van egy asztalom az út másik oldalán, ha megengedi odakísérném, hogy megpihentethesse a lábát.

A fiatalnő hangosan nyelt egyet, és Lucius könnyeket látott összegyűlni a szemében. Szótlanul felkínálta neki a karját, és figyelte ahogy felfelé pillant az utcára, nyilvánvalóan azért, hogy utoljára megnézze a barátait. Mikor belátta, hogy végleg eltűntek szem elől, visszafordult, és kimerülten  Luciusra pillantott, miközben az alsó ajkába harapott.

Fájdalmas tudatában történelmüknek, a férfi azon volt, hogy tájékoztassa arról, hogy barátokra vár, remélve, hogy ezzel enyhítheti a félelmét, mikor a fiatalnő kiegyenesedett, és taláron keresztül is érezte ahogy nőies keze végigsiklik a karján, majd megpihen könyökhajlatán.

– Köszönöm, Mr. Malfoy – suttogta levegősen. – Hálás lennék a segítségéért – mondta, s megköszörülte a torkát.

Lucius csendben maradt, miközben aggodalom töltötte el a nő feszült, levegős hangja miatt. Lassan átvezette az úton, és leültette a mellette lévő székbe.

– Szabad? – kérdezte a lábára utalva. – Elég jó kezem van a gyógyító varázslatokhoz.

Hermione ajka még mindig csapdában volt a fogai között, de bólintott.

– Nem szeretnék a terhére lenni, uram – mondta, miközben figyelte ahogy a férfi kecsesen egy térdre ereszkedik előtte, és gyengéden meleg kezei közé veszi a feldagadt és lenyúzott bokáját. Óvatosan eltávolította a cipőjét, és a nőnek vissza kellett fojtania egy nyögést, amikor a férfi keze gyengéden megérintette. A griffendéles boszorkány nem volt hozzászokva ilyen fokú figyelmességhez, és hirtelen, egy lassan felizzó lángot vélt felfedezni mélyen önmagában.

– Nem fáradság, Miss Granger – erősködött a férfi, majd egy apró kört írt le a bokáján a pálcájával, és láthatóan apadni kezdett a duzzanat a folyamattól.

– Szép, kecses bokái vannak, nem lep meg, hogy kificamította. A barátainak jobban kellene figyelniük önre.

– Tudok magamra vigyázni – mondta tömören ellensúlyozva, zavart volt attól, ami felébredt benne, de a gondolatai ismét forogni kezdetek, mivel a férfi pont ezt a pillanatot választotta arra, hogy megcirógassa a bokáját, miközben visszaadta rá a cipőt.

Letette a nő lábát a földre, majd visszaült a székébe.

– Igen, tudom, hogy képes rá, de én pont azt próbálom mondani, hogy nem lenne szükséges. A barátainak több figyelmet kellene szentelniük önre, vagy legalább észrevenniük, ha segítségre szorul.

Hermione lemerevedett a székében, tudta, hogy a férfinak igaza van. Ez világéletében probléma volt, Harry és Ron úgy gondolta, hogy legyőzhetetlen – csak egy a fiúk közül – ,és ezt gyűlölte, főleg, mikor elüldözték az összes hímneműt csak azzal, hogy körülötte voltak. Kicsit megnyugodott és sóhajtott egyet.

– Talán – vallotta be, majd vett egy erőltetett levegőt.  – Köszönöm, hogy helyrehozott, Mr. Malfoy. Nagyra értékelem, hogy a segítségemre sietett – mondta, és elkezdett felállni.

– Mint mondtam, nem volt fáradság... esetleg nem érdekelné egy csésze tea mielőtt elsietne? – kérdezte, próbálva elnyújtani az együtttöltött idejüket. Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy mi ütött belé; bizonyos, hogy ez volt az utolsó boszorkány akit szórakoztatnia kellene? De volt valami benne, ami vonzotta hozzá. Aztán ott volt a háború, ténylegesen jóvá kellene tennie a tetteit. Tudta, hogy Perselus már megtette amit tudott, de mégis hogyan kér bocsánatot az ember olyasmiért, amit elszenvedett a másik, míg ő semmit sem tett azért, hogy megakadályozza?

Elszántan állította, hogy meg kell próbálnia, így figyelte ahogy a nő döntésre jut.

– Hm? – Hermione körbepillantott, miközben idegeskedve újból az ajkába harapott. Egy csésze tea pontosan az volt, amire szüksége volt ebben a pillanatban, de hálásnak kéne lennie a férfinek?

 _–  Nos, ha jobban belegondolsz, Granger már megköszönted, mit árthat az, ha hozzáadsz egy csésze teát?_ – győzködte a belső hangja.

– K-köszönöm, az nagyon jól esne – döntötte el, és halványan mosolyra görbítette a száját, észre sem véve, hogy  lélegzete újra egyenletessé vált.

– Remek – válaszolta, és lemásolta a nő arckifejezését, majd odahívta a pincért.

Miután leadták a rendelésüket, és a pincért elment, Lucius belekezdett : – Miss Granger, örülök, hogy találkoztunk ma, szerettem volna beszélni önnel. Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy Perselusszal már barátságosabb a viszonyuk, és reménykedtem abban, hogy talán van valami arany-középút, amit mi is megtalálhatunk.

Hermione nagyon bagolyszerűen pislantott a férfire. – Oh!... Öhm, maga... öhm.. Oh! Uram, én nem vagyok benne biztos...

– Akkor csak fogyasszunk el egy csendes csésze teát együtt, míg végiggondolja – javasolta a férfi.

A nő bólintott, úgy tűnt képtelen szavakat formálni.

– Remek – zengte, örült, hogy a pincér gyors volt és hamar visszatért a teáikkal.

Csendben ültek ott, és kortyolgatták a teájukat; Hermione gondolatai kavarogtak, de végül, hamarosan megtalálta a tökéletes szavakat.

– Tudja, nem okolom azért, ami velem történt – állapította meg.

A férfi kiabálni akart vele. Egyértelműen ő volt az oka az egésznek, hiszen az ő otthonában voltak, és ő volt az, aki nem tett semmit sem, hogy megállítsa a horrort, ami a nővel történt.

– Egyértelműen az én hibám – válaszolta mereven, ajkait szorosan összeszorítva.

– Nem! Tudva azt, amit most már tudok, és az egészet felnőtt szemmel nézve – de aztán rándított egyet a vállán, úgy tűnt képtelen befejezni a mondatot. – Még most is nagyon fáj nekem – suttogta.

– Fizikailag fáj? – kérdezte a férfi, a szemeit azonnal elkapva a csészétől.

– Nem, most már csak szellemileg – mondta, és sóhajtott. – Tudom, hogy nem tudta megállítani, ami velem történt, és azt hiszem, ha őszinte vagyok, tényleg jó ideig utáltam önt, de aztán rájöttem, hogy mi volt ez az egész. Most nem ülne itt, s nem beszélgetnénk, ha akkor, aznap megvéd engem. Megértem, hogy miért nem cselekedett.

Komoly tekintete csak őszinteséget tükrözött, és életében először, Lucius Malfoynak valódi lelkiismeret-furdalása volt.

– De hiszen ön ártatlan volt, még majdnem csak gyermek... ő pedig brutális... mindig is az volt... elmeháborodott.

Meglepve saját magát, Hermione előrenyúlt, s a férfi mozdulatlan kezére helyezte sajátját az asztalon.

– Nem ítélem el önt, hogy életben akart maradni, és fogadni mernék, hogy látott sokkal rosszabbat is annál, mint ami velem történt.

Lucius szomorúan bólintott, miközben megpróbált elnézni a nő törékeny kezéről, ahogy az övén pihent.

– Ez igaz, de ön más volt – mondta a fiatalnőnek, s egyenesen a szemébe nézett.

A fájdalom, amit a férfi szemében látott, ledöbbentette, és lassan visszahúzta a kezét az ölébe, miközben elengedte a szemkontaktust.

– H-hogyan? Csak egy voltam az átlag emberek közül, nem vagyok semmivel sem másabb, mint a többi háborús áldozat.

– De igen... Hermione – mondta, s halotta ahogy a nő meglepetten felsóhajt. – Tudja, mi indította meg a változást a szörnyetegben, akivé válni kezdtem?

Hermione lehunyta a szemét, és megrázta a fejét, próbálva visszafojtani a könnyeit, ahogy minden, hirtelen egyre jobban rázúdult, és a mellkasa elkezdett összeszűkülni.

– Egy bátor kis mugli születésű boszorkány, akivel a Czikornyai és Patzában találkoztam. Körülbelül a második évét kezdhette Roxfortban, azt hiszem, és megfenyegetett, de nemkülönben el is gondolkodtatott dolgokon.

Hermione felkuncogott, csak egy másodpercre, és a lélegzete lecsillapodott picit.

– Ne haragudjon, nagyon tiszteletlen voltam önnel aznap; anyukám azonnal számon is kért a kis beszédem miatt, miután hazaértünk. Azt mondta, nem számít, kivel beszélek, olyan tisztelettel kell bánnom mindenkivel, ahogy elvárom, hogy velem bánjanak. – A hangja kicsit megremegett ahogy mondta. – Bárcsak még itt lennének velem a szüleim, nagyon hiányoznak – motyogta, de aztán megköszörülte a torkát, és újra visszafogta az érzelmeit. Néhány pillanat után, merészet kérdezett.

– Tényleg én voltam az, aki miatt el kezdett gondolkodni a mugli születésűek egyen jogain?

– Mélynyomot hagyott bennem, kedveském – mondta, s azon kapta magát, hogy viszonozta a mosolyt, ami a nő arcán megjelent. Elgondolkodott rajta, hogy vajon mi történhetett a szüleivel. Tudta, hogy Voldemort megparancsolta a halálfalóknak, hogy példa gyanánt végezzenek Grangerékkel, de senki sem találta őket, és hirtelen ez jó érzéssel töltötte el a férfit; ennek a fiatalnőnek semmi szüksége nem volt arra, hogy még egy, ekkora fájdalom rakodjon az amúgy is nagy terheire, mégis úgy tűnt, hogy ettől függetlenül szenved miatta.

Ez volt az a pillanat, amikor a fiatalnő hirtelen észrevette, hogy elveszett a férfi tekintetében, és gyorsan elkapta a fejét Malfoy viharosan szürke szemeitől, majd zavartan mindkét kezével körülölelte a csészéjét.

– A tea pontosan az a gyógyír, amire szükségem volt, köszönöm – mondta egy kisebb szünet után.

– Örülök, ha segíthetek – válaszolta a férfi.

Mindkettőjüket kiragadta, a próbálgató kis mosolyukból, egy harmadik hang.

– Nocsak, nocsak, mi folyik itt?

Hermione átkozta magát, hogy azonnal elvörösödött, és hallotta ahogy Lucius lehurrogja barátját.

– Perselus, ne legyél modortalan. Egyszerűen összetalálkoztam Miss Grangerrel, és most teázunk. Szervusz, Lenore – mondta Lucius, és felemelkedett kicsit, hogy arcon csókolja a vörös hajú nőt, aki Perselust karolta. – Taníthatnál egy kis modort a férjednek, kedveském.

– Én? Tanítsak valamit Perselusnak? Ne nevettess – válaszolta a nő, és boldogan közelebb húzódott a férjéhez, miközben felmosolygott rá.

Hermione meglepődésére Perselus könnyedén visszamosolygott, mielőtt válaszolt volna.

– Nem is tudom, elég sok mindent tanítottál, szívem. – A sötéthajú varázsló ezután Hermionéhoz fordult. – Szervusz, Hermione.

– Hello, Perselus. – Hermione felállt, hogy köszöntse őket. Szívélyesen üdvözölte Lenoret, megkerülte a székét, hogy meg tudja röviden ölelni a vörös nőt. Hermione együtt dolgozott Lenore Pitonnal, és barátok lettek, így történt az is, hogy Perselusszal barátságosabb vizekre eveztek.

– Maradsz még egy teára? – kérdezte Lenore, és arcon csókolta a fiatalabb boszorkányt.

Hermione tekintete Luciushoz vándorolt, nem tudva, hogy mint gondol erről a férfi.

– Öhm – kezdte, de az ajka újra fogai közé szorult.

– Nagyon örülnék, ha maradna – mondta Lucius, s felállt, hogy visszaültesse a nő, ha az úgy dönt, hogy marad.

Hermione Perselusra pillantott; az igaz, hogy mindig egyenlő felekként beszéltek, valahányszor a férfi betévedt a levéltárba, hogy meglátogassa Lenoret vagy kutasson, de még soha nem ült le vele  szocializálódni.

Piton megforgatta a szemeit. – Ha Lucius szeretné, hogy maradj, és hajlandó vagy rá, akkor nekem semmi bajom nincs vele – mondta, és leült, miután kihúzta feleségének a széket.

Mindhárman Hermionét nézték, míg meghozta a döntését, majd végül bólintott, és megengedte, hogy Lucius újra leültesse.

Legnagyobb meglepettségére, négyesük hamar talált egy könnyed témát, és több, mint egy órán át beszélgettek. Végül Hermione további szép napot kívánt nekik. Még mindig dühös volt, hogy se Harry, se Ron nem jött vissza, hogy megkeressék, de más felöl örült, hogy nem tették, mert akkor soha nem lett volna része ebben a kellemes beszélgetésben.

– _Kellemes beszélgetés Lucius Malfoyjal és Perselus Pitonnal_ – gondolta. – _Miért tűnik ez a két dolog összeférhetetlennek?_

De jól érezte magát, és sajnálta, hogy véget ért, miközben visszasétált a Foltozott Üstbe, hogy haza hopponáljon.

~~~***~~~

Amikor lehuppant  kedvenc székére, és lerúgta a cipőit, Hermione visszagondolt rá, hogy egyáltalán nem meglepő, hogy olyan jól kijött Lenore Pitonnal; Lenore griffendéles volt és iskolaelső, amikor Hermione elkezdte a Roxfortot. Elmosolyodott és belegondolt, hogy vajon mióta titkolta Perselus a Lenorehoz fűződő viszonyát.

Mindenki jogosan meglepődött, mikor Perselus a nővel a karján jelent meg a háború után. Persze Harry és Ron rengeteg gusztustalan dolgot mondott, és Hermione emlékezett, hogy volt velük egy csetepatéja, hogy maradjanak civilizáltak. Örült, hogy a mindig morcos professzor végre talált valakit, akit szerethetett és viszont szerette, és ettől a gondolattól felsóhajtott. Azt kívánta bárcsak ő is megtalálná azt a különleges valakit, akit neki szánt a sors, akivel boldog lehet. Aztán a kezére pillantott, arra, amit Lucius megcsókolt amikor eljött, és eltűnődött azon, hogy vajon csak illemből tette-e.

Még három órába telt a fiúknak, hogy keresni kezdjék.

– Hova a pokolba mentél? – kezdte Ron, miután beengedte őket a lakásába.

– Micsoda, mielőtt vagy miután kificamítottam a bokámat? – Látta elterülni Harry arcán a bűntudatot, és ez még jobban felbőszítette.

– Most már jól vagy, Mió? – kérdezte, s közben a lábait vizsgálta a tekintetével.

– Igen, képzeld, valaki segített – mondta, anélkül, hogy belement volna a részletekbe, de aztán dühösen nézett. – Próbáltalak megállítani titeket, de láthatóan meg sem hallottátok. – Harry bűnbánó tekintetétől függetlenül, tudta az igazat.

– Oh, én hallottalak, de siettünk... meg kellett szereznünk a jegyeket – mondta érdektelenül Ron. – Tartozol Harrynek a tiéddel, mivel nem jelentél meg – folytatta, vélhetően elveszve, és tudatán kívül annak, hogy Hermione egyre mérgesebb lett.

– Ha hallottál, miért nem álltál meg? – Csak üvöltött.

– A jegyek a világbajnokságra le voltak árazva, és te azt várnád tőlünk, hogy megálljuk, csak mert megbotlottál egy kőben rögtön, miután kijöttük az Üstből? – kérdezte nyíltan hitetlenkedve a lány kérésétől.

– Túl sokat kérek tőled... – összeszorította az ajkát, és fújtatott egyet. – Oh, kit érdekel! Itt a pénzed a jegyemre, Harry – mondta, majd belenyújt a ruhája zsebébe. – Azt hiszem, hogy most egyedül szeretnék lenni, ha lehet.

Harry eltette a pénz, odaadta a jegyet, majd egy bólintással megköszönte, mielőtt a tanácstalan Ront az ajtó felé nem tolta.

– Hamarosan találkozunk, Mió, ugye? – mondta, majd becsapta maguk mögött az ajtót.

~~~***~~~

Aznap este, Perselus és Lenore beszélgettek a vacsoránál.

– Nagyon meglepődtem azon, hogy Hermione Granger Luciusszal ücsörgött ma – jegyezte meg Perselus.

– Furcsább dolgok is történtek már, szívem – válaszolta Lenore.

Perselus kuncogott. – Azt hiszem – megállt egy pillanatra, hogy belekortyoljon a borába. – Csak képzeltem, vagy Luciusnak tényleg vágyakozóan csillogott a szeme?

Lenore boldogan felnevetett. – Nem, kedves férjuram, azt hiszem igazad van – válaszolta, miközben befejezte a desszertjét. – Bíztatnunk kéne őket, nem gondolod? Mindketten nagyon magányosak.

– Ez igaz, de Lucius még mindig hatalmas bűntudatot érez azok után, ami Hermionéval történt a házában, a háború végén. Próbáltam meggyőzni, hogy semmit sem tehetett, hogy megelőzze ezt, anélkül, hogy aláírja családja halálos ítéletét, de még mindig felzaklatja a téma.

– Ez elárulja azt, hogy nyilvánvalóan lejátszott egy belső háborút önmagával, hogy ma segített Hermionénak.

– Mindennek dacára Lucius egy úriember, Lenore.

– Ugyancsak tökéletes mardekáros, pont, mint te, édesem. – Felállt, körbesétált az asztal mellett, és beleült a férfi ölébe. – Lehet, hogy úriember, de tudva a közös múltjukat, egyszerűbb lett volna ha valakit odaküld, hogy segítsen Hermionénak, nem saját maga közelítette volna meg, hacsak nincs valami burkolt terve.

Perselus töprengve felvonta a szemöldökét. – Nem a tiszta, jó szíve vezérelte? – mondta színiesen.

Lenore nevetett. – Úgy érted az a jóság, amivel megkerültél számtalan iskolai szabályt, és otrombán megtörtél még jó néhányat, hogy az ágyadban lehessek hetedéves koromban? – mondta a nő, s ezúttal ő vonta fel a szemöldökét. – Soha ne állj egy mardekáros útjába, ha valamire vágyik; ez pont olyan, mint a kobold és az aranya.

– Nagyon sekélyesnek tűntetsz fel minket, kedvesem – duzzogta Perselus. Lenore lecsókolta az ajkáról a duzzogást.

– Egyátalán nem, csak mondom, hogy pontosan tudjátok, mit akartok, és addig manipuláljátok a dolgokat, amíg meg nem kapjátok.

– Nos, én pontosan tudom, mire vágyom most – mondta, és közelebb húzta a nőt, majd csókolgatni kezdte a nyakát.

Az botránkozva kuncogni kezdett.

– Így legyen logikus az ember – mondta, s kihasználta a pillanatot, hogy felnyögjön, ahogy Perselus a szájába vette a fülcimpáját. – Lefogadom, ha legközelebb látjuk Lucius barátodat, meg fog kérni rá, szervezzük le, hogy Hermione elkísérjen minket valahova, csakhogy jobban megismerhesse.

– Legyen, fogadjunk, de nem hinném, hogy segítséget kérne. Lucius egyedül dolgozik a legjobban – dünnyögte a nő nyakába. – Mi a tét?

– Mosogatás.

Perselus felnevetett. – Oh, nem eszik olyan forrón a kását, ennél biztos vagyok benne, hogy tudunk kreatívabbak is lenni.

– Úgy gondolod? – kérdezte Lenore, majd elkezdte mozgatni a csípőjét Perselus ágyéka felé, miközben megszabadult blúzától. Szélesen elmosolyodott, ahogy meghallotta a férfi nyögését.  – Mi jár a fejedben?

Egy suhintás Perselus pálcájával, és Lenore meztelenül ült az ölében.  Szemei le föl jártak a nő testén, mielőtt válaszolt volna.

– Ha igazam lesz, így leszel minden egyes alkalommal, mint most, ha kettesben leszünk itthon, egy teljes hónapig. – Figyelte a nő csípőmozgását egy pillanatra, mielőtt hozzáfűzte volna. – Most pedig, feküdj el nekem az asztalon.

– Várj egy percet, Pers, én még nem mondtam el a feltételeimet.

Perselus felvonta egyik fekete szemöldökét, és várta, hogy a nő folytassa.

– Ha nekem lesz igazam... leteszed a cigit ugyanennyi időre.

Perselus felhorkantott.

– Remélem ez csak egy rossz vicc, asszony! Az, hogy rágyújthatok az egyetlen dolog, ami visszatart attól, hogy nem fojtok meg rengeteg embert napi szinten, pusztakézzel.

Lenore elgondolkodott ezen egy pillanatra. – Igen, talán igazad van, lehet nyilvános kivégzést szerveznék ezzel a kérésemmel, habár az egészségednek jót tenne.

– Ugyanolyan jól tudod, mint én, hogy varázscigarettát szívok, amiben nincs az a halálos gázkoktél, mint a mugli unokatestvérében, és amúgy is van regeneráló főzet bármelyfokú, esetleges tüdőkárosodásra, azt meg elég bevenni olyan tíz évente – jelentette ki, s közben figyelte a kezeit, ahogy elkezdte ujjaival izgatni a nő mellbimbóit, míg kemény kisdudorokká nem váltak.

– Igaz – mondta elgondolkodva a nő, öntudatlanul meghajlítva a hátát az izgatás hatására. – De akkor is úgy hiszem, hogy te és Lucius túl sokat cigiztek.

Perselus a nő arcába pillantott, de az figyelmen kívül hagyta, összeszorította az ajkait, és az egyik ujjával lágyan dobolt rajta, mint aki mélyen elgondolkodott valamit. Végül felsóhajtott.

– Oh, számít ez valamit? – mondta, és azonnal felnyögött, amint a férfi ajka bezárult az egyik kemény, rózsaszín idegcsomón, amivel korábban az ujjaival játszott.

– Nem tudsz semmit kitalálni, igaz? – húzta az agyát Perselus.

– Szándékosan eltereled a gondolataimat – mondta a nő, miközben beletúrt a férfi hajába, hogy ott tartsa a fejét.

Perselus kuncogott. – Nos, nem számít, kedvesem, mert úgy sem te fogsz nyerni. – Keze lassan kettejük közé csúszott. – És nagyon élvezni fogom az elkövetkező hónapot. Na, elfeküdnél végre?

– Oh, igen, Perselus – nyögte a nő, ahogy a férfi ajka és ügyes ujjai egyszerre kényeztették.

Lenore kicsúszott az öléből, közben minden erejével próbálta tartani a testi kontaktust, és elfeküdt az asztalon, ahogy a férfi kérte. Lábait Perselus székének karfájára tette, majd szétnyitotta őket, tudva, hogy a férfi mire vágyik.

– Csodaszép – zümmögte a nő nagyajkaiba, és lágyan ráfújt a fénylő nedvességre, mielőtt a desszertes táljáéért nyúlt. Előre dőlve kicsit a széken, Perselus fogta a tálat, amiben egy kanálnyi fagyi maradt. Már folyékony volt. Fogta a csokoládés édességet, és óvatosan Lenore aranybarna szőrrel borított nőiességére csorgatta. Élvezettel figyelte ahogy lassan végigcsorog a csiklóján, majd le az asztalra. A nő hangosan felnyögött, arca az élvezettől eltorzult, ahogy a még mindig hideg folyadék hozzáért az amúgy is kéjesen remegő bőréhez. Perselus bűnösen felnevetett.

– Jó érzés?

– Oh, igen, Pers. Nyald fel, édesem, nyald fel.

–Örömmel – válaszolta, és kinyújtotta a nyelvét, hogy még jobban izgathassa.

~~~***~~~

Miközben Pitonék kényeztették egymást, Lucius az étkezőasztalánál ült, egyedül, és mélyen elgondolkodott egy gesztenyebarna hajú boszorkányon, akinek barna szemében helyet kapott néhány zöld foltocska. A délután örömteli volt számára. Még Narcissát sem volt ilyen jó érzés az oldalán tudni, mint Hermionét.

Zavarta, hogy ekkora korkülönbség volt kettejük között, de a nő kommunikációs készsége kiváló volt, és eldöntötte, keres indokot, hogy gyakrabban meglátogassa a minisztérium levéltárát, hogy kiderítse, van-e bennük még több közös vonás.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A történet még nincs béta olvasva, így az esetlegesen előforduló hibákért elnézésetek kérem.  
> Xx: Mary  
> Jó olvasást kívánok!

**Második Fejezet – Jó újra látni**

Lucius az elkövetkező négy napot Párizsban töltötte egy tanácskozáson az üst méretekről, és arra lett figyelmes, hogy a legkevésbé sem érdeki az üst fenekek vastagsága, vagy a fémek tisztasága, amiből készültek.

Ugyanakkor, gyakran azon kapta magát, hogy szemével követ egy-egy hosszú, göndör, gesztenyebarna hajtömeget, vagy egy vékony bokát, és ilyenkor rögtön eszébe jutott egy bizonyos griffendéles boszorkány, akivel előző vasárnap teázott az Abszol úton.

A korkülönbség még mindig zavarta, akkor is, ha ezt nem ismerte be. Aztán ott volt a háború. A gondolatait, mint mindig, jó titkolta, csak ő tudott róluk, és úgy tűnt olyan tárgyilagos, mint szokott. Perselus szemében viszont, – aki szintén részt vett a tanácskozáson – Lucius olyan volt, akár egy nyitott könyv.

– Lucius, túl régóta ismerlek, pontosan tudom, hogy mire gondolsz.

– Valóban, Perselus – válaszolta Lucius, miközben belekortyolt whiskys-pohárba – Szóval, ha tudod, mire gondolok, talán megajándékozhatnál a tanácsoddal.

Perselus felnevetett.

 – Oh nem, abból nem eszel. Nem fogsz engem okolni, ha pofára esel.

– Akkor minek hoztad fel a témát?

– Mert jó látni, hogy érdeklődsz valaki iránt. Túl régóta vagy egyedül, barátom.

– Áh, bölcstanács egy friss házas, és szexuálisan kielégült embertől.

Perselus szószerint, hangosan felkacagott.

– Igen, azt hiszem, végre kielégült vagyok, Lenore egy váratlan bónusz volt. Griffendéles; valami amit nem vártam, hogy megtörténik.

Lucius előhúzta a cigarettatárcáját a kabátja zsebéből és megkínálta Perselust, mielőtt magának is ki vett volna egyet. Miután meggyújtotta, és mélyen beleszívott válaszolt barátjának.

– Nem az első eset, Perselus.

A fekete, szemöldökét simán vonta fel.

– Lily sosem volt a szerelmem, csak egy barát, és hiába volt az esetem, ha a büszkesége miatt képtelen volt megbocsájtani.

– Ez érthető magyarázat.

– Igen, ez már valami, nem igaz? Mindenestre, most nem az én szerelmi életem a téma.

Ezúttal Luciuson volt a sor, hogy felvonja a szemöldökét.

– Nem értem, mire célzol.

 – Oh, gyerünk már, ember. Egy bizonyos, tudálékos, griffendéles boszorkányra gondolsz, akitől olyan izgatott lettél vasárnap délután.

– Nem gondolnám, hogy tudálékos.

A ébenfekete hajú varázsló bólintott.

– Természetesen, úgy tűnik, képes kezelni az intellektusát, mi több, most már remekül viseli, hogy felnőtt. Amit ebből ki akarok hozni az, hogy nem tudhatod, mi fog történni, ha meg sem próbálod. Ő lehet a legjobb dolog, ami valaha történt veled.

– Lehet ő az, – vallotta be Lucius. – vagy az is lehet, hogy nem tudunk továbblépni az igazságtanságokon, amiket elkövettem ellene a háború alatt.

– Gyerünk már, Lucius – mondta Perselus, és eltüntette a cigarettacsikkjét. – Ő egy aranyos-természetű lány... bocsáss meg, nő. Ha valaki elfogad az összes hibáddal együtt, az Hermione Granger lesz.

Lucius összeszorította az ajkait, mint aki erősen elgondolkodik, majd végül így szólt : – Volt valaha a korkülönbség, közted és Lenore között probléma?

Perselus egy gúnyos, önelégült mosolyra húzta a száját.

– Egy lelkes, fiatal feleség, akit tanítgathat az ember, és állandóan fényezgeti az egódat már csak azzal, hogy a karodon van, annak a ténynek köszöntően, hogy olyan fiatal. – A férfi mosolya fosztogatóvá vált. – Valaki, akit egyszer bevezetsz a testi örömökbe, és egy szex-éhes tigrissé válik, – kuncogta. – vagy mondhatnám inkább, hogy oroszlánná. Hogy lennének ezek rossz dolgok?

– Remek érvek, drága barátom.

– Igen, nem igaz? Figyelj, a negyvenes éveid elején jársz, Hermione pedig a húszas, olyan ártatlan, mint amilyen Lenore volt, amikor először vittem ágyba, de neki van egy előnye azáltal, hogy nem a diákod. Nem kell eltitkolnotok, amit éreztek egymás iránt.

– Oh, biztos vagyok abban, hogy téged egyátalán nem zavart a tény, hogy Lenore jó ideig a diákod volt.

– Igen, igazad van, de azt a vén, szemét igazgatót zavarta volna, és épp emiatt éveken át titkokban tartottam a létezését, az egyes dolgokban való szerepem miatt. Elköltöztettem ide, Franciaországba, és amikor csak tehettem meglátogattam. Nehéz volt, de működött. Neked viszont csak annyi a dolgod, hogy jól kezeld azt a két idiótát, akiket barátoknak nevez; és csak kettőnk között szólva, Lenore azt mondta, hogy Hermione mesélte neki, hogy borzasztóan elege van belőlük és a gyerekes dolgaikból. Adj neki egy jobb alternatívát, és azt hiszem, hogy a tiéd lesz, ha ténylegesen vágyik rád.

A harangszerű riasztás, amit Lucius a pálcájára tett, megszólalt, jelezve, hogy a szünetnek vége. Mindketten felsóhajtottak.

– Hála a jó égnek, hogy ez az utolsó értekezlet, lassan már álmomban is üstöket fogok látni – vallotta be Lucius.

Csendesen sétáltak vissza a kétszárnyas ajtók felé, de még mielőtt beléptek volna Lucius hozzáfűzött valamit a beszélgetésüket lezárva.

– Köszönöm a bölcs tanácsot.

– Nagyon szívesen – válaszolta gyorsan Perselus, s publikus tartásuk hiánytalanul visszatért, amint beléptek a terembe.

~~~***~~~

Ahogy furcsa véletlenek történni szoktak, Lenore és Hermione, délután, hasonló beszélgetésbe elegyedett, mielőtt végeztek volna a munkával.

– Hermione, mi bánt? Ez körülbelül a századik eset, hogy rosszhelyre teszel valamit a héten. Ez nem jellemző rád.

Hermione sóhajtott.

– Igazad van, tényleg jár valami a fejemben, de nem gondolom, hogy bármit tehetnék ellene, szóval majd beletörődök és továbblépek rajta – állapította meg, és még egyszer leellenőrizte, hogy jó tartóba tette-e a tekercset, amivel végzett.

Ez felettébb bökte Lenore csőrét.

– Szóval, mi az amibe szerinted csak bele kellene törődnöd?

Hermione rándított egyet a vállán, és folytatta a tekercsek állományba vételét. Miután jó pár tekercs a megfelelő helyre került, a keze megtorpant.

– Lenore, mit tudtál Perselusról mielőtt belementél, hogy randizol vele?

– Milyen téren?

– Mármint, tudtad, hogy halálfaló?

– Igen, de ez köztitok volt, főleg griffendéles körökben.

– Hmm, igen, de én úgy gondolom, hogy a legtöbb griffendéles túl heves a rossz véleményével, mindenről, ami nem griffendéles. Esetleg elmeséled, hogy mi történt, mikor Voldemort visszatért, megváltozott köztetek bármi miatta?

Lenore szarkasztikusan elmosolyodott, nagyon hasonló jelenség volt a férjéhez, de a szemöldökét összeráncolta, és düh is keveredett az arckifejezésében.

– Az egyetlen dolog, ami megváltozott, az a düh mértéke, amit néhány griffendéles iránt éreztem, akik folyton  „a farkasok közé” vetették Perselust bárminemű megértés vagy támogatás nélkül. Annyit meg kell jegyeznem, hogy nagyon hálás vagyok azért, hogy egy olyan barát volt mellette, mint Lucius. Rengeteg alkalom volt, mikor meghalhatott volna, ha Lucius nem viszi vissza a lakosztályába, és nem hívja oda az iskola javasasszonyát. A nagy és hatalmas Albus Dumbledore pedig egyszer meg nem nézte, hogy a Főnix Rendje nagyra becsült tagja jól van-e. Aztán az én Perselusomnak ezen felül végig kellett szenvednie a folyamatos szekálást és rágalmazást a Rend többi tagjától, és ez nagyon felbőszített.

– Engem is  – vágott közbe Hermione. – Lehet, nem értettem az összes dinamikát, ami jelen volt, de ettől függetlenül tökéletesen láttam, hogy az olyan varázslók, mint Sirius Black félvállról vettek mindent, és Dumbledore professzor még bíztatta is őket azzal, hogy a kedvükben járt.

– Igen, Perselus mesélte, hogy te mindig kiálltál mellette másokkal szemben, és éppen ez az egyik oka annak, hogy a barátomnak tartalak. Nem sok időm van griffendélesekkel szenvedni esetek többségében.

– Akkor megtiszteltetésnek veszem, de azt hiszem, valamilyen szinten megválaszoltad a kérdésem. A griffendéles barátaid kitagadtak maguk közül, amikor bejelentetted, hogy te és Perselus egy pár vagytok?

– A barátaim, más házakból, mellém álltak, de nem, a griffendélesek nem. Nem hiányoznak, és ha ilyen sekélyesek, nincs is rájuk szükségem. Ennek van bármi köze Harryhez és Ronhoz?

– Kerülő úton, de igen.

Lenore figyelte, ahogy barátja hevesen elpirul.

– Oh, olyasvalakihez vonzódsz, akiről azt gondolod, hogy a barátaid nem kedvelnék.

A pánik eluralkodott Hermione arcán.

– Miből gondolod ezt? – kérdezte nyöszörögve.

– Lucius az, nem igaz?  Lenore felsikkantott.

– Halkabban beszélj! – figyelmeztette Hermione, és még jobban bepánikolt.

– Oh, de szerintem ez csodálatos, megérdemel egy olyan jó lelket maga mellé, mint te – jelentette ki Lenore. – Lucius egy remek ember, – mondta, és egy pillanatra megállt, mielőtt folytatta volna. – ,de igen, egyik bigott barátod sem fogja megérteni, hogy mit látsz benne.

– Szeretném azt hinni, hogy Harry és Luna talán megértenék, és tisztában vagyok vele, hogyha még félre is tudnánk tenni a büszkeségüket, akkor az Luna érdeme lenne, és nem Harryé – fejezte be szomorúan. – De nagyon előreszaladtam. Igen, azt hiszem szeretném jobban megismerni, de nem hallottam felőle vasárnap délután óta, és talán félreértettem... – mondta, és visszaterelte figyelmét a munkájára.

Lenore Hermione karjára helyezte a kezét. – Lucius és Perselus, mindketten a párizsi tanácskozáson vannak egész héten. Ma este térnek vissza.

– Oh!

– Igen, ma nagyon későn fogunk vacsorázni – sóhajtott fel Lenore, egy boldog arckifejezéssel, mielőtt befejezte volna. –  ,ha egyátalán vacsorázunk. – mondta, és látta, hogy Hermione megint elpirult, és alig várta, hogy eszmét cserélhessen erről Perselusszal ; de természetesen csak miután kellőideig kárpótolták egymást, hogy nem lehettek együtt egész héten.

~~~***~~~

Másnap reggel Lenore, szokatlan mód elkésett a munkából, és Hermione egyedül volt. Sűrű reggelen volt túl, három különböző kutató anyagával kellett foglalkoznia, és ekkorra már mindegyikük az egyik kutatószobában volt az ötből, amit a minisztérium biztosított.

Volt két kérés, papírokat kellett felküldeni a főminisztériumba, és persze Lenore késlekedésével Hermione nem tudta megcsinálni, míg kolleganője meg nem érkezett.

Majdnem féltíz volt, mikor Lenore sietve belépett a főkönyvtárba.

– Nagyon sajnálom, Hermione, mármint itt akartam lenni időben, tényleg, de... mármint Perselus nem engedett ki az ágyból – mondta nevetve. – Köszi, hogy fedeztél – tette hozzá, majd bement az irodába, hogy felakassza a köpenyét és a táskáját Hermioné-é mellé.

– Semmi baj, tudom, hogy nehéz lehet, hogy nem volt itthon egész héten Perselus. Most viszont jó lenne, ha kézbesítenéd ezeket – mondta Hermione, majd összeszedte a két fájlt, amint korábban maga mellé rakott, hogy majd felkerüljön a főminisztériumba.

– Oh, Professor Bones az egyes kutatószobában van, de nem lesz szüksége semmi másra, míg nem végez. Mr. Rosier a kettesben van, neki kelleni fog a következő évi kobold felkelés adatbázisa, mikor szól, most éppen 1583-nál tart. Az 1584-es az irodánkban vár rá, ja és Percy Weasley van a hármasban, a repülő szőnyegek legalizációjáról kutakodik a miniszterúrnak, már megint. Nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy mire lesz szüksége következőként.

– Mondtam már valaha, hogy isteni ajándék vagy? – kérdezte Lenore, miután visszatért a főpultba.

Hermione kuncogott.

– Semmiség, tényleg – mondta, de aztán meglátta Lenore nyakát, ahol egy hatalmas helyen ki volt szívva, és dadogni kezdett. – Őhm, Lenore... t-tudtad, hogy van egy... őhm.

Végül, mikor nem tudta kimondani, a tükör felé irányította barátnőjét az irodájukban.

– Oh az az önelégült szemétláda, azt mondta, hogy tökéletesen nézek ki. Nem gondoltam, hogy bármelyik kilátszana. Na várd ki amíg ő lesz ilyen helyzetben, hogy valahová mennie kell hasonló külsővel.

Hermione mindössze Lenore mondandójának első felét hallotta csak. – Úgy érted, több is van?

Lenore vigyorogni kezdett. – Ez csak a teteje egy sornak, ami egészen lentig tart. – De nem tudta befejezni a mondatát, mikor meglátta Hermione sokkos arcát.

Hermione nehezen fogta vissza magát, hogy megkérdezze, hogy mégis hova le, de biztos volt benne, hogy nem akart ilyen részletesen belemenni.

– Jobb, ha felviszem ezeket – jelentette ki zavartan, majd sietve elhagyta a szobát.

Miközben figyelte, Lenore elgondolkodott rajta, hogy vajon pontosan mennyi tapasztalata is volt Hermionénak, az biztos, hogy őt egy ilyen téma egyátalán nem zavarta, de Lenore ki akarta deríteni, hogy mi volt az a pont, ami Hermionénak már kínos volt.

Míg Hermione kézbesítette a fájlokat, Lucius Malfoy belépett a levéltárba.

– Hello, Lucius – mondta Lenore, miközben a férfi egyre közelített a pulthoz. 

– Jó reggelt, Lenore  – válaszolt a férfi. A tekintete végigmérte a szobát, mint aki nyilvánvalóan keres valamit... vagy inkább valakit.

Lenore jobban tudta, mintsem, hogy rákérdezzen egy mardekárosnál valamire, szóval csak óvatosan érdeklődött.

– Segíthetek esetleg valamiben?

– A személyes könyvtáram úgy tűnik, nem dúskál az üstökről szóló művekben, és azon tűnődtem, hogy mit kínálhat számomra esetleg az archívum.

– Van valami, ami különösebben érdekel?

– Igen, különösképp olyan történelmi feljegyzések érdekelnek, amikből megtudhatom az üstök vastagsága és a cseréjük gyakorisága közti összefüggéseket.

Lenore megkerülte a pultot, mielőtt bármit mondott volna.

– Meglepne, ha tudnád, hogy mennyi kutatást végeztek már ebben a témában. Megfelelne úgy, ha megkérném Horaciot, hogy megmutassa az ide vonatkozó részleget, és leküldeném Hermionét, hogy keressen meg, ha visszajött? Pont ő ellenőrizte le ezt a bizonyos részleget a múlt héten, szóval sokkal ismerősebb lesz számára, mint nekem. Ha találsz valamit azelőtt, hogy megérkezne, és szeretnéd megvizsgálni részletesebben, a négyes kutatószoba üres.

– Köszönöm, Lenore – dünnyögte Lucius, miközben már követte a kísértetet a részleg felé, amit a nő javasolt neki.

Amikor Hermione visszatért, Lenore pont akkor sétált vissza a pultba. Hermione egy hatalmas kupac feljegyzést cipelt. Letette őket a munkaasztalra, az irodájukban, és amikor megfordult egy önelégülten vigyorgó Lenore-ral találta magát szemben.

– Lucius lent van a hatszáztízes szekcióban, azt mondtam neki, hogy leküldelek hozzá, ha visszajöttél. Te ellenőrizted múlthéten az üstökről szóló részleget, és őt pontosan ez a téma érdekli.

– Mármint...  Lucius Malfoy? – nyikorogta Hermione.

– Mégis hány Luciust ismersz? – kérdezte Lenore homlokráncolva.

– Nem mehetek le oda – mondta, és mindkét kezét az arcához szorította, tudva, hogy máris elpirult. – Oh, nem, utálom, hogy folyton elvörösödöm.

– Gyerünk, Hermione. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy elbűvölőnek fogja találni az ártatlanságodat.

Ez Hermione eszébe jutotta Lucius egyik kommentjét, miközben teáztak, és még pirosabbá vált az arca.

– Te is azt h-hiszed, hogy ártatlan vagyok?

– Édesem, minden bizonnyal úgy viselkedsz, mint aki az – mondta Lenore, és felvonta a szemöldökét. – Mondhatok valamit?

– Öhm, igen, azt hiszem.

– A férfiak szeretik amikor egy nő elpirul.

– Csak viccelsz –  gúnyolódott Hermione.

– Nem, komolyan! Perselus elmesélte, hogy ez volt az első dolog, ami vonzani kezdte hozzám. Az óráján ültem, és elpirultam attól, hogy mennyire felizgatott a hangja, és azt mondta, hogy ez olyan vágyat ébresztett benne, ami majdnem az őrületbe kergette.

– Nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy valakit az őrületbe szeretnék kergetni a vággyal.

– Dehogynem szeretnéd. Élj egy kicsit, Hermione, most pedig nyomás lefelé, és bűvöld el Luciust.

– Öhm... n-nem segíthetnél neki te? Én csak feszélyezetten viselkednék a közelében. Olyan elegáns és jóképű, soha nem lesz elbűvölve tőlem.

– Már most oda van érted! Amúgy is többet tudsz a témáról, mint én – utasította Lenore.

Hermione bájosan megadta magát. Nem kezdett el könyörögni, még ha szeretett volna, akkor sem. Borzalmasan összezavarták az érzések, amik burjánzani kezdtek benne. Lehet kívül nyugodtnak tűnt, de legbelül remegett, mint a nyárfalevél, miközben végigment a tizenkettes folyosón, és az azt követő ajtón. A lépései vízhangoztak a csendben, ezt leszámítva csak a könyvek halk lapozását hallotta. Megállt a részleg végén, amikor meglátta a férfi sziluettjét. A pislákoló fény körülölelte a vállait ahogy olvasott, és Hermione szíve ugrott egyet, amikor tudatosította, milyen nagyszerűen nézett ki. A férfi mélyen koncentrált, és Hermionét kirázta hideg, elgondolkodva azon, hogy milyen érzés lenne, ha ez az intenzív koncentráció rá összpontosulna.

– Áh, Miss Granger – mondta vontatottan a férfi. – Szép napot kívánok!

– Hello, Mr. Malfoy – válaszolta halkan Hermione. – M-miben segíthetek ma?

Miután Hermione rájött, hogy mire van szüksége Luciusnak, több tekercset és feljegyzést is ajánlott neki, ami fontos lehetett a munkájához, egyidejűleg ezzel, a munka iránti erkölcse legyőzte az idegességét, és újra, segítőkész önmaga lett. Minden jól ment, míg a nő nem ajánlott egy olyan jelentést, ami túl magasan volt a polcon ahhoz, hogy ő maga elérje, és azon kapta magát, hogy Lucius és a polc közé szorult. A férfi karja felemelkedett és elsuhant a füle mellett, és várta, hogy a nő elmondja, melyik jelentésre gondolt pontosan.

– Nem, a következő balra – suttogta, rendkívül idegesen a férfi közelségének köszönhetően. Az arcvízének remek illata volt, és a forróság, ami sugárzott belőle; csak az erős akarta tartotta vissza, hogy ne dőljön hátra, egyenesen a férfinek.

A férfi leheletét a fülében érezte, mielőtt ellépett volna, így szabadon engedve Hermionét.

– Kellemes az illata, Miss Granger. Jól érzem, rózsa és ibolya?

– I-igen – mondta, és elkövette azt a hibát, hogy szembefordult a férfivel, és azon kapta magát, hogy gonoszul bűnös, higany-szemekbe néz fel. Az ajkát a fogai közé szorította, és szemei tágra nyíltak. Látta, ahogy a férfi enyhén szétnyíló szája egy önelégült mosolyra húzódik, és észrevette, hogy vágyakozva pillant rá.

Amikor a férfi végre ellépett tőle, Hermione beszédre bírta magát.

– Örülök, hogy segíthettem önnek, uram.

Lucius eldöntötte, a Perselusszal való beszélgetése után, hogy ebben az esetben a lassú csábítás lesz helyénvaló. Már volt róla elképzelése, hogy Hermionénak nagyon kevés, vagy talán egyátalán nem volt tapasztalata az ellenkező nemmel kapcsolatban, és ha elsiette volna, a nő menekülőre fogja, és ezért vett vissza egy lépést. Igaz, mardekárosként pontosan tudta, hogy mikor nem szabad  mindenáron hasznot hajtani. Persze könnyedén elcsábíthatta volna most, és magáévá tehette volna.

A férfi mosolyogott.

– Ahogy én is, Miss Granger. Lehet, még hívni fogom, mielőtt befejezném ezt a jelentést. Mint Lenorenak korábban említettem, a privát könyvtáram szánalmasan hiányos az üstökről való információk terén, ez sokkal inkább Perselus szakterülete, de sajnálatos módon nekem kell megírnom a jelentést a miniszterúrnak.

– Csak hívjon, ha szüksége van rám; esetleg felvigyem a kiválasztott anyagokat az egyik kutatószobánkba?

– Megoldom – mondta, és kinyújtotta a karját a nőnek. – ,de remélem, elsétál velem oda.

Hermione belekarolt a férfi karjába, és remélte, hogy az nem vette észre, hogy remeg a keze, ahogy ő maga is. Visszasétáltak a négyes kutatóteremhez, és a nő egyedül hagyta, hogy tanulmányozhassa a jelentéseket.

~~~***~~~

Attól a naptól fogva, több kutatóúttal segítette ki Luciust, de a kviddics világkupa közeledtével nagyon elfoglaltak voltak. Úgy tűnt, hogy a sport - és játékrészleg összes tagja statisztikákat és múltbéli játékadatokat kért, röviden tehát olyan dolgokat, amiket Hermione szerint amúgy is tudtak, és így nem volt része abban a luxusban, hogy kettesben legyen Luciusszal úgy, mint a legelső napon.

Viszont jó néhány csésze teát elfogyasztottak ez idő alatt. Ha Hermione csinált magának egy csészével, míg Lucius ott volt kutatni, neki is készítetett egyet, majd leült vele míg elfogyasztották, de ennél nem merészkedtek előbbre. Habár, egészen biztos volt abban, hogy a férfivel való viszonya bimbózó barátság volt, de nem élte bele magát, arra az esetre, ha tévedett volna.

~~~***~~~

Végül elérkezett a Világkupa, és a következő estén Hermione is részvett ezen év döntőjén. Nem igazán akart elmenni. Alig látta Harryt és Ront azóta, hogy megrándult a bokája, de belátta, hogy ha nem tartja az iramot iskolai barátaival, nélküle fognak továbblépni. Már ígyis mindegyiküknek volt valakije, és elég komolyan vették a párkapcsolatukat.

Nagyon kevés közös volt bennük az iskolában, és ekkor még kevesebb. Nem értették meg a barátságát Pitonékkal – annak ellenére sem, hogy Lenore griffendéles volt– ,és pont emiatt nem merte megemlíteni nekik bimbózó barátságát Luciusszal, főleg nem lelkesedését a férfi iránt.

Természeten, Hermione felismerte a tényt, hogy ezek a szituációk csak rosszabbak lesznek az időmúlásával, és boldogan hagyta, hogy a dolgok úgy alakuljanak ahogy kellett nekik. Elege volt az iskolai barátaiból és a gyerekes viselkedésükből, amit rengeteg ember irányába tanúsítottak. Azon kapta magát, hogy készen áll rá, hogy továbblépjen, ha szükséges, és még a beszédei is készek voltak fejben, arra a napra, amikor döntést kellett hoznia.

A mai nap nem ez a nap volt, de tudta, hogy egyszer el fog jönni, és most, hogy reménykedett benne, hogy barátokká válnak Lucius Malfoyjal, az apjával Harry és Ron esküdtellenségének, valakivel, akiről a fiúk nem gondoltak többet, mintsem, egy szívtelen halálfaló. Igen, ez a nap egyre csak közelebb s közelebb ért.

Valahányszor együtt voltak, Lucius mellett biztonságban és oltalom alatt érezte magát. Senkit nem avatott bele a pánikrohamaiba, amiket a háború óta elszenvedett. Jól volt olyan emberek körül, akikben megbízott, és meglepően a tátongó levéltárban is, de emberek között, nagy tömegekben, és főleg idegenek között, nagyon bizonytalan volt.

Baráti társasága, akik a kviddics miatt voltak vele; köztük majdnem mindegyik Weasley, Ron barátnője, Lavender és Luna, aki Harry jegyese volt, de sajnálatos módon mindenki, megint a kempingezés mellett voksolt.

A háború utolsó évében való bujkálás után, Hermione boldog lett volna, ha soha többé nem kellett volna egyetlen sátrat sem látnia. Sosem említette nekik, de a sátorvászon szaga elég volt ahhoz, hogy hányingere legyen ezekben az időkben, szóval inkább azt mondta nekik, hogy keres egy olyan, alternatív szállást, ami megfelel az igényeinek. Ez nem tetszett néhány embernek, de senki kedvéért nem volt hajlandó végigszenvedni a hétvégét. Tartotta magát, és figyelmen kívül hagyta a csökönyösködést.

Volt még valamit, amit senki sem tudott róla, ő volt „Miss Mugli”; ez egy márka volt, ami mugli ruhákat forgalmazott Madam Malkin boltján keresztül, és az eladásai fantasztikusak voltak. Alig várta, hogy láthassa, hogyan néztek ki az emberek most, hogy kaptak némi mugli-irányelvet a viseletükhöz.

Valahol szintén várta, hogy megszálljon a furcsa szálláson amit talált, és azt tervezte, hogy behozza a lemaradását az olvasnivalóival a hétvége hátralévő részében, amikor nem a kviddicsdöntőt nézi. Tisztában volt vele, hogy Harry és Ron már kint voltak egész héten, és nem tudta, hogyan fejezze ki erős ellenérzését arról, hogy egész hétre szabadságot vettek ki, csak, hogy elmehessenek egy sporteseményre, de nem mondott inkább semmit.

Pontosan vacsora előtt tervezett megérkezni, péntek este. Tudta, hogy Lucius is hasonló rendszerben kívánt megjelenni, mint ő, de nem beszéltek róla bővebben, így a későbbi terveiről fogalma sem volt, habár remélte, hogy látni fogja a hétvége folyamán.

Perselus és  Lenore ugyanabban a vendégházban szállt meg, mint Hermione, de biztos volt benne, hogy a pár kettesben szeretne lenni, nyilvánvaló volt, hogy házasságuk még a nászutas fázisban tartott. Hermione eltűnődött, hogy milyen érzés lehet, és párszor elképzelte, hogy odabújik Lucius karjaiba, éjszakára aludni, de ezután mindig erősen elpirult, és legyezgetnie kellett magát, és ne is említsük azt, amikor elképzelte, hogy milyen lenne a szex.

Természetesen bőségesen olvasott a szex témakörében, de nem volt benne semminemű tapasztalata, és ez bizonyos fokig megrémítette. Nem szerette, ha nem tud valamit, ami általános tudás volt mindenki más számára. Viszont semmit se tehetett az ellene, hogy senki nem érdeklődött iránta ilyen jellegű „barátsággal”. Mellkasa összeszorult, amikor elgondolkodott azon, hogy vajon csak képzelte, hogy Lucius érdeklődik iránta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sziasztok!  
> Ezt a történetet régebben kezdtem el fordítani, de mostanában sajnos nem lesz rá időm, hogy folytassam, egy másik (Snanger történet) fordítása, illetve más személyes okok miatt. A türelmetek kérem, mivel nem fogom függőben hagyni a történetet, mindössze, csak arról van szó, hogy valószínűleg, leghamarabb, csak nyáron fogom tudni folytatni.  
> Xx : Mary


End file.
